Right Here Waiting
by betweentheraindrops
Summary: Finn/Quinn. The way she looks hesitant and uncomfortable makes him want to hug her, still.


A/N: There are too little FQ stories out there. It's such a shame. Because really, how could someone not ship these two?

This takes place about 3 months after Journey and just try to pretend that Finn never told Rachel that he loved her.

Very fluffy and just a big huge bandaid to cover my broken little FQ shipper heart with no scenes in the back 9.

Dedication: Demonic Angel Clone. I know you love these two a whole lot.

Reviews are love.

_Wherever you go, _  
_Whatever you do, _  
_I will be right here waiting for you._

It's Thursday night.

He knows he should be out, like a normal teenage guy. But he's sitting on his couch, legs spread out on the coffee table (his mom never lets him do it, she's on a date, so fuck yeah, he's gonna do it), popcorn popping in the microwave, SportsCenter on the tv, thinking about all the women in his life.

He likes Rachel. He really does. But he _loves_ Quinn. He knows that's never gonna change.

He should be angry at her; the throwing chairs, shouting curses, kind of angry. He knows he should never ever speak to her again. Because she broke his heart and he doesn't know how he'll ever get over it.

But when she shows up on his doorstep, looking lost and confused and vulnerable in the way only he's seen her, the way she looks hesitant and uncomfortable makes him want to hug her, still.

He doesn't turn her away because a) he's just not that kind of guy, b) his conscience won't allow it, and c) she came to him, something he always loved her doing because it showed that she had a decent, human side to her and that she could let her guard down around him without caring about being judged.

She falls into his arms just as she always has and he really wishes he didn't like holding her. But he does. Just as he always has. He doesn't think that'll ever go away.

She cries and cries into him and he rubs his hand all over her back and her shoulders and arms.

She's soft and her hair smells like vanilla. He loves it. (And he loves her.)

"I'm so sorry," she cries.

He bites his lip, says, "It's okay."

"No, it's not."

But the look on his face kind of says it all. He's trying to get over it and maybe someday he actually will.

She tells him everything and he cringes when she tells him about that one time she got drunk on wine coolers and he thinks about how much he really wants to pummel his best friend for his betrayal.

He tells her everything too. He tells her about kissing Rachel twice while they were together and how he lost his virginity to her once upon a time best friend.

Her face goes white and her eyes go cold and he's actually scared for a second.

She whispers _I always wanted our first times to be together _and he gives her a look that makes its way to her flattened stomach. She places her hand over it, thinking about how she still misses the little baby inside her. He doesn't need to reprimand her; it's not how they work.

(Yeah, he's thinking present tense.)

She purses her lips and sits cross-legged. He follows her cue and he puts his hand on her bare knee, stroking it with his thumb.

She smiles.

"So," he says hesitantly, "are you and Puck like _something_ now?"

She shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know," she says. He's sure the uncurling of his stomach has something to do with her.

Taking a deep breath, she asks, "Are you and Rachel?"

He shrugs. "She's hard to figure out. I don't even know."

Quinn smiles, knowing that those two can never figure anything out.

"Do you regret it?"

She bites back a snort, because _of course_ she regrets it. "Of course."

He traces the lines on the flats she's wearing. "I regret it too, not paying attention to you and stuff."

She tries to speak, but nothing comes out.

"One of the biggest regrets of my life."

"But- but then you didn't have this huge responsibility and-"

"No, I regret that I lost you."

He looks up at her and she beams, because he's adorable and she should've known he'd say something sweet like that.

"Oh come on." she says as she puts her elbows on his knees, looking up at him. "You could never lose me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." she smiles prettily and her heart is skipping a beat and she can tell that his is too and she can't believe how blind she was before, thinking she belonged with someone else.

He smiles sheepishly before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushes.

"Crazy how everything turned out, huh?"

She nods as she sits back and leans into his side.

"Yeah."

i.

They fall asleep entangled with one another and when his mom gets home late from her date with Burt, she smiles and drapes a blanket over their tangled forms.

She's always loved Quinn. That Rachel girl is bat shit crazy and too damn polite and talks about herself way too damn much.

Finn told her he was really happy with Quinn when they were together. The smiles on their faces could most definitely account to that.

ii.

It's Friday morning when they wake up, sporting lazy smiles and yawns. Sometime in the night their hands entwined, and Finn still hasn't let go, so she figures they're okay. They're more than okay.

She claims that she should go home and he just holds her tighter, not ready to give into yesterday and all the trappings of being _him_.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She says as her eyes flutter shut and nuzzles her forehead against his neck.

"Me too."'

iii.

He's driving them to school and they share a smile when they see the mailman across the street.

They share this moment, where he's smiling and she's smiling and they're both wondering how they could've screwed it, them, up because they know they're both just so _good_ together.

She's wearing his McKinley hoodie with his number on the back and he smiles because she's _breathtaking_.

"What?"

He changes the radio station. "Nothing. It's just- this kind of reminds me of old times, y'know? You wearing my number and all."

Her smile grows. "What can I say? We're clichés."

He smiles as he pulls up to school. They have a few minutes before the first bell, so stay where they are, enjoying one another's company.

He breaks the silence. "So, what's a cliché?"

She chuckles. He's adorable.

iv.

They hear the bell ring, so they open their respective doors and make their way toward the doors.

There's this lingering _something_ left unsaid hanging between them and right before Finn's about to push open the door, Quinn grabs him by the arm and drags him back to the parking lot.

"Wait, what the- what?"

She bites her lip (he's never seen her do that before and it's a little unnerving) and looks at him. "What is this? What are we doing?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

He sees her eyes glimmer for a mere second.

"But I do know that it's _us_ and when do we ever know what we're doing?"

She smiles prettily, her eyes watery.

"I need to- am I- am I forgiven?" she's biting her lip again and it's hard for him to think straight.

He blinks before he gives her a small smile. "Would I do this if you weren't?"

She looks confused. "Do wh-"

Before she can finish her question, he's pressing his lips to hers and pulling her closer.

She brushes her fingertips over his jaw and smiles into the kiss. She knows his were always the best.

It takes him a few seconds to really realize that they're in a parking lot and it's _Quinn Fabray_ and they're making out like the couple they always were.

She's the first to pull away and when she does, she's breathless and he takes his hand in hers and leads them inside.

People in the hallway stop talking and even teachers pause to look at them before continuing what they were doing.

They look at each other and share a cautionary glance before he puts his arm around her shoulders, kisses the crown of her head, and leads them through the hallway.

People are chatting and making way for them in the hallway and it's the king and queen together again, reigning over their land. Just as they always did before.

They walk into glee club and Rachel stops singing in the middle of _Reflection_ and soon, everyone's eyes are on the two of them.

Mr. Schue walks over to them and pats Finn on the back, saying "nice to have you back".

It doesn't really make sense to him, but Quinn beams and pulls him with her to their seats.

(He doesn't even realize until Rachel sings _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ that Mr. Schue was referring to _them._)

v.

When Glee ends, Rachel asks if they're back together. They share a glance and Rachel stands primly with an "I see" before hotly walking away.

Finn gives her a sidelong glance, but then Quinn squeezes his hand and he seems to forget it pretty easily.

Puck goes over to them and gives Finn a manly hug and a reassuring hug for Quinn, whispering something pervy and snorting when Finn flinches. "Don't worry about it, man."

Finn nods, happy to forgive and forget.

When Puck walks over to Rachel and drapes his arm around her shoulder, Quinn snickers as she pushes him away.

They linger in the choir room after everyone has left or gone to class. Quinn pulls his hand toward the piano, her smile brightening the room.

"What're you doing?"

She shrugs. "Just enjoying it."

"Enjoying what?"

"Normalcy."

He smiles, backs her into the piano and kisses her, thinking that this, them, is normal.

And if this is normal, he doesn't want it any other way.

.fin.


End file.
